


unexpected feelings

by dykespeon



Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, concept owl house au, just some casual bullying. yeah bro, luz is a gay disaster but so is boscha secretly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: luz gets beat up by boscha. almost.**NOT CANON**
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda (mentioned), Boscha/Luz Noceda
Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	unexpected feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt canon to the established au!! im adding it to the series but i wrote this for fun, its not actually canon to the au's story

Shit. Luz was highly regretting this. Why the hell did she think she could confront Boscha? This was so much easier at the party. Sucker punches could mess anyone up. But now Boscha was in front of her in broad daylight, behind the school where nobody could watch her get beat to a pulp, cornering her. God, she was tall. 6'4". How could someone even get to that height? And she'd taken off her jacket, and was only wearing a t-shirt, and her muscles were so obvious under it-

“Noceda. Are you even listening to me? You're blushing.”

“Huh?” Oh no. She was totally checking Boscha out. She hadn't even heard her ridiculous evil speech. “Uh, what point were you making?”

Boscha rolled her eyes. “Idiot. Look, I don't even give a shit about Amity anymore. I'm over her. Obviously she's all over you. I need revenge on _you_.” She shoved Luz backwards and she hit the brick wall, wincing.

A mischievous grin grew on Luz's face, however. “So you're fond of me instead now? OW-” A punch to the stomach. Why the hell did Boscha have so much muscle? She must work out so often. After all, she was a star football play-

“You're blushing again. The hell is up with you?”

Luz didn't really know what do respond with there. She couldn't outright say what she was thinking. She'd basically already given up and was prepared to get her ass kicked. Maybe in a different situation she'd actually shoot her shot at Boscha. Maybe see what Amity saw in her-

“Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were into me,” Boscha said with a laugh, not noticing the growing horror on Luz's face until she looked down at her again. “Oh my God. Wait. No way.”

Luz just stared up at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, grunting when Boscha grabbed her by her shirt collar and slammed her back against the wall in a split second, giving her some brief dizziness. She straightened back up again to now see Boscha's face inches away from hers, with a horrible shit-eating grin. Wow, she was actually really… what would be the right word here? Handsome? Handsome.

“That's _adorable_.”

Suddenly Luz fell the ground, Boscha letting go of her and chuckling. She still stared up at the taller girl, feeling dazed. She also wondered how she wasn't literally dead yet.

“Well, if you ever get bored of that bitch you're going after, I'm available,” Boscha said, turning and leaning against the wall that she was just pummeling Luz against. “Now get out of here before I change my mind and decide to rearrange your face.”

Luz finally took the hint and snapped out of it, scrambling to her feet and booking it, deciding she didn't even wanna go back to class today and heading towards the student parking lot. She could still feel that her face was warm. _God, really, Boscha of all people? What's wrong with me? Then again, can you blame me? I mean, objectively speaking…_ Luz cut off her own train of thought when she made it to her car, fumbling for her keys. She unlocked it and hopped into the driver's seat, sitting there for a couple of moments and contemplating.

_Whatever. At least I'm free from her reign of terror. Dumb attractive asshole._


End file.
